Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks may communicate with other networks or otherwise transfer communication packets with other networks to reach a destination communication device. However, it is often the case that one network does not have all of the relevant routing information for the connected network such that routing of communication packets through the two networks is not done in an efficient or cost-effective manner. Rather, through the routing protocols shared between the networks and the lack of network topology information, packets are delivered to the destination device or network at an operational cost to a network operator.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.